Typical hockey stick blades are generally made of a core reinforced with one or more layers of synthetic materials such as fiberglass, carbon fiber or Aramid. The core of the blade may also be made of a synthetic material reinforced with layers of fibers. The layers may be made of a woven filament fiber, preimpregnated with resin. Prior art structures have included a foam core with a layer of preimpregnated tape in the manner of pieces of bread on a sandwich, with a layer of tape on the top and bottom surfaces of the foam but not extending continuously along the edges of the core.